Flowers of Vengeance
by TerraZeal
Summary: Loras and Renly sex. Not much to say. M obviously. Not really a whole lot of plot.


_**Author's Note:**__ My first Song of Ice and Fire fanfic. I wondered whether to put it under the TV show version or the book version, but since I prefer the books to the show, I decided to put it here. Of course, as a slash fan, this couldn't be anything but Loras and Renly. M for gay sex, of course. DOES NOT involve in any way Loras and/or Renly dying. Just them as a couple and enjoying a peaceful moment. Slight spoilers if you've not read the books._

_Flowers of Vengeance_

Ser Loras, Knight of Flowers, had long since deflowered his king. No, not Robert, but his brother, Renly. The only true king, in the eyes of the knight. Renly denied it, constantly, even during their lovemaking when Renly was thrusting in and out, proving to Loras that he was strong. Strong enough to lead. To lead from the Iron Throne. To take from that bitch Cersei and that cuckhold Robert. Oh yes, long had Loras known, and told Renly as such, but his king was having none of it.

Renly refused to believe that Robert's beloved Cersei was cheating on him, and with her own twin brother. The Knight of Flowers saw much. He kept quiet, though. Unlike the oh-so-honorable Eddard Stark. And his predecessor, that Arryn man. Eddard's death would be swift and painful. Cersei would make sure of that, regardless of what her son promised. It would be Joffrey on the throne once Robert was gone, Loras knew. Not his beloved Renly, as much as he wanted it.

His sister Margaery…hmm. If Renly made a legit marriage and produced true heirs to the Iron Throne, would Joffrey still have a claim? Provided Eddard made no mistakes and was able to prove that Joffrey was not the real heir that Cersei claimed. Loras snorted, drawing the attention of Lord Renly, snuggled softly beneath his armpit.

"Hmmph? Loras?"

Loras gently stroked Renly's dark hair. "Nothing, love. Just…thoughts. Since you're awake now, perhaps we could…talk about something. Something important."

Renly's full attention was now focused on his Knight of Flowers. "What are you planning, Loras? If Cersei smells even a hint of treason-!"

Loras shushed him, nibbling slightly on his lower lip. "In a way, you're right. This is treason, of the utmost type. What do you think of Margaery? My sister?"

Renly blinked, confused. A most un-Renly-like expression. "What do you mean, what do I think of her? She's your sister. I care for her like a sister of my own. I've met Margaery. She isn't the most pleasing thing to my eyes, but then, most women aren't…"

Renly slid a hand down Loras's bare chest, making it quite clear that women were definitely not pleasing to his eyes.

Loras shoved his hand away playfully. "I know where you heart lies, my king." Renly protested every time Loras called him that, but did not stop the man from speaking. "Still…if you married Margaery, House Baratheon and House Tyrell would be bonded by marriage. And should Eddard manage to prove Joffrey is a fake…well, I can think of no better king than you."

Loras snaked his tongue down Renly's bare chest, as if emphasizing a point.

"Loras…Gods…stop it. I won't be king. I can't be. I won't marry Margaery. I can't imagine making love to anyone but you. " Renly shoved Loras away, though playfully.

"Renly, think about it. You only have to produce a few heirs then you can just ignore her the way Robert ignores Cersei. She's my sister and I care about her, but I care about you…more. You're more than my family, Ren. You're my king, in every way that matters. And my beloved."

Loras's tongue trailed down Renly's chest, lightly tickling the curly hairs near his manhood. Renly gasped. Leave it to Loras to find a way to either change the subject or make him forget about it entirely. Loras was good. Very good. Though he had never bedded a woman, he had broken many hearts with that gorgeous, nearly feminine face of his. He was beardless as a woman, too. Even though Renly's taste lie with men, certainly, his love lay with Loras. He was feminine, but he fought and felt and loved like a man.

Renly may have been Loras's king, but in bed, Loras himself was king, as he proved by shoving Renly onto his backside, taunting, teasing him with his hard cock right above Renly. He wanted Renly to beg for it. Brother of a king or not, Renly would beg for this any time. Many times it was Renly in this position, but not this time. Loras was in control.

"Dear gods, Loras, stop teasing me. Take me, Loras, my knight. Take me now. I want you." Renly gasped again as he felt Loras gently lowering himself onto Renly, cock pressing harder against his tightness. Despite their many times of love making, Loras was still pleasantly surprised at how tight Renly still remained. He teased him a few moments longer before plunging into him fully, bringing a gasp of pain and pleasure from the man beneath him.

Renly moaned, whether from pain or pleasure, it mattered not. His Knight would make sure he would have pleasure in the end. The Knight of Flowers thrust in and out of Lord Renly, deflowering him many a times in the process, as he had in the past. Loras's own hand was wrapped roughly around Renly's cock. As always, they planned to climax together. There was no better, no more pleasant, way. He stroked and massaged, tweaked and pinched, until Renly was left gasping, close to the end. Loras himself was feeling the same way.

The constant thrusting in and out of his beloved king was bringing him to climax. Renly's slick, sweaty body, muscular, but not fat like his brother, was too much for the knight. He pressed deeper into Renly, squeezing his cock as he did so. As one, they climaxed.

Afterward, the Knight and the Lord lay once again snuggled in the bed, loathe to part from one another.

"Renly…I hope you really do become king someday, even if it means we can't….be together. You are so much better suited to ruling than either of your brothers." Loras was tickling the hairs on Renly's chest, slightly annoying and pleasing the Lord.

"Loras….you only say what you say because you're mine. If you weren't, who would you stand for? Who would the Knight of Flowers server under, if it were not Renly Baratheon?"

Loras smiled, wickedly. "Renly, my love, have I ever served under anyone but you?"

"Loras, I MEANT, if I weren't here, if I had…died on the battlefield, what would you do? Would you serve Robert or Stannis? Or even Eddard?"

Loras pondered over this a moment before giving his answer. "No. I would serve no one. I would live only to avenge you. When I had done so, I would die upon the battlefield myself, and, gods willing, join you again in the afterlife. Please, Renly, let us think on happier things than your death. Which will NOT happen, if I am near." Loras tightly wrapped his arms about his king, his lord, his lover. NOTHING would happen to Renly. Not ever. If something did, the Knight of Flowers would show just how deadly he could be in battle.


End file.
